User talk:Mrcnja
Hi, welcome to YoYo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Image:Dv888.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wilfred (Talk) 19:45, 24 March 2009 X-ConVict measurements Hey, I was wondering where you got your Xconvict dimensions from. 53.98mm seems a little bit too accurate to me. --Wilfred (talk| ) 19:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) *I'd suggest just accurate to 1 mm. 0.01mm is miniscule. Yoyonation have converted from 2 and 1/8 of an inch I think, since YYJ is American they probably design their yo-yos in imperial dimensions anyway. --Wilfred (talk| ) 10:51, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Barnstar Original Barnstar Suicide double page Fixed. Just copied across the useful info from Suicide catch then changed it to be a redirect. A had a link to suicide catch which meant someone created the page without realising it already existed elsewhere. Turns out we can create links to youtube more easily now. I'm looking forward to using it, it makes editing easier and the page clearer. Your edits continue to be excellent, I've exams until Thursday but looking forward to joining you and editing properly again :-) --Wilfred (talk| ) 19:50, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hi I just wanted to say Hi!... I thought it was funny I was working on the String Burn Live at the same time as you. Buy the time I was ready to post it you had already done it! LOL Good Times! Anyhow Your doing a great job love all the edits you do! See you around!...-- MadYoer (Talk) 15:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) New editor To be honest I think he's still learning and I'm prepared to give him the benefit of the doubt. He has done reasonable edits (his addition to the Hans article was reasonable) and the templates are tricky. If for any reason you want to undo a series of edits to a page, you can simply go to the old revision you like and edit from that, so it's very easy. You can also compare a set of edits in one go using the 'compare selected revisions'. Have a flick through http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Don%27t_bite_the_newcomer. I'll give him some feedback on how to produce great articles after he's done a little more editing. --Wilfred (talk| ) 21:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Re: yo-yo museum You're probably aware of this already, but it seems that both domains for the yoyomuseum now work. --Wilfred (talk| ) 16:17, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Dude Thanks Dude Thanks for the Barnstar!... That was nice of you... I love editing here so I won't be stopping anytime soon! It's great when we have a group of dedicated people, like you, For the Wiki. Thanks again!...-- MadYoer (Talk) 16:53, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: yoyorecreation I changed my mind midway through writing this message: I think we should leave it as the name under which the yo-yo was sold as. We have pages like ProYo Turbo Bumble Bee, even though ProYo became Playmaxx and now Duncan. Perhaps just mentioning that 44:recreation is now yoyorecreation on the two pages would be sufficient. Does that seem sensible? Also, what are your thoughts on saying they are 'high end'? Of course we want to be neutral, so what manufacturers would you say are 'low end'? I think by this you meant 'pretty expensive' ($140+) but I'm not sure how best to express this. --Wilfred (talk| ) 23:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- My thoughts on price are that it must be explicit per date of citation(ie ..was $140 as of..) or in comparison to something else (...is meant to be a less expensive model than the other yoyojam models...) or using a descriptor of target marketing (...is part of their premium line of yo-yos....). Also, weasel words like "cheap" can be interpreted in other value-laden ways like 'of poor quality'. Sixtoe 20:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Bolt Edit Question I spoke with Doc Pop at nats when I bought a Bolt from him and he described the yo-yo as an o-ring kickside but less wide. Was the ProJam already being produced at the time or did it follow the Bolt? Sixtoe 18:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- This is the e-mail I received from Andre when I wrote and asked for clarification. : Hello, : If memory serves me correct: : The KickSide is simply the Patriot made out of celcon (same mold, etc) - so that one came first. : The "Bolt" did come from the ProJam - Dale (president YoYoJam) sent Doc a prototype of that one and he liked it but wanted them dual o-ring - so they were made that way for him. : The ProJam was technically designed before the Bolt but since the ProJam is only sold through schools and stuff you wouldn't really know since there was no official release, etc. : But Doc is correct - the Bolt and the ProJam being the same yo-yo were modeled off the KickSide with less width - just the Pro Jam was designed first to try and be a cheaper alternative for the YoYoJam school program - and the Bolt was a modified version of it. : - : André Boulay : YoYoJam Customer Service : Assistant Manager Marketing : Team YoYoJam National Director Sixtoe 20:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Saying Hi Hi Mrcnja, Great to see you editing! I just thought I would say Hi and see how everything was going. If you think of anything we could do to make this better let me know. MadYoer (converse | ) 00:28, October 24, 2012 (UTC)